lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
3.12 Luftpost
"Luftpost" ist die 12. Episode der 3. Staffel und die insgesamt 61. Episode von Lost. Als Claire einige Zugvögel bemerkt, entwickelt sie einen eindrucksvollen Plan, um Rettungskräfte auf Flug 815 aufmerksam zu machen, den Desmond jedoch anscheinend nicht gutheißen kann. Währenddessen setzen Sayid, Locke, Kate und Rousseau mit Mikhail im Schlepptau ihre Reise zu den Baracken fort und stoßen dabei auf ein Hindernis. Die Rückblende zeigt, unter welchen Umständen Claire ihren leiblichen Vater kennenlernt. Inhalt Rückblende Ein schwarz getuschtes linkes Auge öffnet sich langsam - es gehört Claire. Sie kommt langsam wieder zu sich und realisiert, dass sie in ihrem Auto sitzt und unmittelbar zuvor einen schweren Autounfall hatte. Sie hat Schnittwunden, der Airbag ist bereits wieder in sich zusammengefallen und ihre Mutter scheint durch die Windschutzscheibe geschleudert worden zu sein und liegt auf der Straße. Weil Claire die Autotür nicht öffnen kann, klettert sie durch die Windschutzscheibe zu ihrer Mutter, die sich nicht mehr bewegt. In einem Krankenhaus wird die Wunde an Claires Stirn genäht und ein Polizist Officer Barnes stellt ihr Fragen über den Unfall. Claire reagiert defensiv und abstreitend, als sie glaubt, dass er davon ausgeht, dass der Unfall ihre Schuld ist oder dass ihre Mutter sterben könnte. Nachdem sie kurz nach Hause gegangen ist, um zu duschen, kehrt Claire in das Krankenhaus zurück und trifft ihre Tante Lindsey im Zimmer ihrer Mutter. Bei einem kurzen Streit wird Claire vorgeworfen, sich nicht um ihre Mutter zu kümmern, als ein Arzt hereinkommt. Er informiert sie darüber, dass der Zustand der Mutter durch die Operation stabilisiert wurde. bei Claires Mutter.]] Claire fragt weiter nach, worauf der Arzt andeutet, dass ihre Mutter sich in einem permanenten Koma befinden könnte. Als Lindsey sagt, dass sie die Kosten für so eine lange medizinische Behandlung nicht aufbringen können, enthüllt der Arzt, dass die gesamten Kosten bereits von einem anonymen Spender abgedeckt wurden. Später besucht Claire erneut ihre Mutter und trifft in ihrem Zimmer auf Christian Shephard, einen amerikanischen Arzt, der den Unterarm ihrer Mutter leicht berührt. Als Lindsay hereinkommt, will sie sofort wissen, warum er hier ist und diskutiert hitzig mit ihm. Claire ist verwirrt, weil sie ihn nicht kennt, Lindsey aber schon. Schließlich enthüllt der Mann, dass er Claires Vater ist. Bisher wurde Claire erzählt, dass ihr Vater gestorben ist. Einige Zeit später besucht Christian Claire in dem Tattoo- und Piercing-Studio, in dem sie arbeitet. Er bittet sie darum, sich bei einem Kaffee mit ihm zu unterhalten, weil er Australien bald wieder verlassen muss. Obwohl sie wütend ist, erklärt Claire sich dazu einverstanden. bei der Arbeit im Piercing-Studio.]] Während dieser Unterhaltung erklärt Christian, dass er vor einigen Jahren eine Affäre mit Carole hatte, durch die sie mit Claire schwanger wurde. Außerdem sagt er, dass er sie mehrmals besucht hat, als sie noch sehr jung war. Ihre Mutter und Lindsey hatten jedoch ein Problem mit dem Umstand, dass er in den USA eine weitere Familie hat, weshalb er die Besuche beenden musste. Dann versucht Christian Claire davon zu überzeugen, dass es das richtige wäre, ihre Mutter zu erlösen, weil die Aussichten nur sehr schlecht sind. Claire ist damit jedoch nicht einverstanden und will wütend davongehen. Als sie sagt, dass sie den Namen ihres Vaters nicht erfahren will, suggeriert er, dass ihre Motivation auf Schuldgefühlen ihrer Mutter gegenüber basiert und nicht auf der Hoffnung auf Heilung. Einige Monate oder Jahre später kehrt Claire erneut in das Krankenhaus zurück um ihre Mutter zu besuchen, die immer noch im Koma liegt. Claire hat mittlerweile blondes Haare und ist bereits sichtbar schwanger. Sie schaltet den Fernseher ein, in dem eine Tierdokumentation über Zugvögel läuft. Dann erklärt sie ihrer Mutter, dass sie schwanger ist und das Kind zur Adoption freigeben will. Außerdem entschuldigt sie sich bei ihrer Mutter, weil sie jetzt verstanden hat, wie schwer es für sie war, sie großzuziehen. Sie wird von der Schuld überwältigt und fängt an zu weinen. Dann entschuldigt sie sich dafür, dass sie während der schicksalhaften Autofahrt mit ihrer Mutter gestritten hat. Bei diesem Streit hat sie gesagt, dass sie sie hasst und sich wünschte, sie wäre tot. Claire übernimmt die volle Verantwortung für den Unfall. Geschehnisse auf der Insel Am Strand thumb|right|200px|[[Desmond scheint gegen Claires Idee zu sein.]] Claire öffnet ihr rechtes Auge und wacht in ihrem Zelt auf. Neben ihr befindet sich ein Teller voller Obst, an dem ein Zettel mit der Aufschrift "G-Day!" ("Guten Tag!") befestigt ist. Charlie kommt herbei und hält Aaron auf dem Arm. Er erklärt, dass er ein Picknick am Strand geplant hat und dass er Sun und Jin gebeten hat, währenddessen auf Aaron aufzupassen. thumb|left|250px|Die Möwenfalle. Bevor die beiden jedoch richtig anfangen können, kommt Desmond aus dem Dschungel und will, das Charlie ihn beim Jagen begleitet. Obwohl Charlie widerwillig ist, impliziert Desmond subtil, dass er erneut eine Vision hatte, in der Charlie in Claires Gegenwart gestorben ist. Zur selben Zeit bemerkt Claire Möwen in der Luft und kündigt an, dass sie einen möglichen Weg gefunden hat, die Insel zu verlassen. Sie erklärt, dass die Möwen nach Süden wandern und von Wissenschaftlern markiert wurden, damit man den Start- und den Zielort vergleichen kann. Claire hat vor, eine der Möwen zu fangen und eine Nachricht an dem Markierungsring zu entfernen, in der Hoffnung, dass die Wissenschaftler sie finden und lesen werden. Nachdem sie Sun und Jin um Hilfe bittet, versucht sie auch Charlie zu überzeugen, der jedoch ungewöhnlich pessimistisch bleibt und sich weigert zu helfen. stellt Desmond zur Rede.]] Während Jin ein Netz vorbereitet, bearbeiten Claire und Sun Fische, die sie als Köder benutzen wollen. Dabei amüsiert Sun sich darüber, dass ihre Mutter immer befürchtet hat, dass sie irgendwann "den Sohn eines Fischers heiratet". Die beiden unterhalten sich kurz über die Erwartungen ihrer Eltern bis Jin mit dem Netz fertig ist und die Möwenjagd beginnt. thumb|left|250px|Die Felsen, an denen [[Charlie sterben soll.]] Ein einzelner Vogel wird von der Falle angezogen, aber der Versuch, ihn zu fangen, wird von Desmond durchkreuzt. Dieser gibt in der Nähe zwei Schüsse mit seinem Gewehr ab, die den Vogel vertreiben. Er rechtfertigt sich damit, dass er ein Wildschwein gejagt hat. Die frustrierte Claire will von Charlie wissen, warum er und Desmond nicht wollen, dass sie eine Möwe fängt. Als Charlie sich weigert, zu antworten, erklärt sie, dass sie nicht will, dass Aaron von Lügnern aufgezogen wird. Claire ist verletzt und beschließt selbst herauszufinden, was los ist. Sie folgt Desmond heimlich in einen felsigen Bereich an der Küste, an dem er gezielt eine bestimmte Stelle sucht. Von dort hebt er ohne große Anstrengung eine Möwe auf. Claire konfrontiert ihn und sagt, dass Desmond gewusst haben muss, wo der Vogel war, da er ihn sofort gefunden hat, obwohl er gar nicht zu sehen war. Desmond streitet es zunächst ab. lässt die Möwe losfliegen.]] Kurz darauf erklärt er ihr jedoch seine Visionen von der Zukunft: Er deutet auf einen Felsen und behauptet, dass Charlie in seiner Vision dort versucht hätte, einen Vogel für Claire zu fangen. Dabei wäre er ausgerutscht und ins Meer gestürzt. Die Brandung hätte ihn wieder und wieder gegen die Felsen gespült, wodurch schließlich sein Genick gebrochen wäre. Als Claire ins Lager zurückkehrt, ist sie nicht länger wütend auf Charlie. Sie schreibt eine Nachricht und Charlie befestigt sie am Fuß der Möwe. Die Nachricht informiert die Leser über die aktuellen Umstände der Überlebenden und ermutigt ihn, bei der Suche nach ihnen niemals die Hoffnung aufzugeben. Claire lässt den Vogel wieder frei, während Charlie mit ernstem Blick neben ihr steht. Während der Vogel davonfliegt, erklärt Claire Charlie, dass Desmond ihr von seinen Visionen von Charlies Tod erzählt hat. Sie verspricht ihm, dass sie sich diesem vermeintlich besiegelten Schicksal gemeinsam stellen können und dass sie die Hoffnung an ihn nicht aufgegeben hat. Auf dem Weg zu den Baracken Sayid, Locke, Kate, Rousseau und Mikhail legen auf ihrem Weg zu den Baracken eine Rast an. Währenddessen streiten Sayid und Locke über die Navigationsverdienste, die ihnen das Verkabelungsschema und die Nachricht auf Ekos Stock eingebracht haben. Währenddessen sind Kate und Rousseau alleine an einem Bach. Kate fragt, warum sie nicht an Details über Alex interessiert ist und Rousseau erklärt ihr, dass ihre Tochter sie nicht erkennen wird und nichts von ihrer jahrelangen Suche nach ihr weiß. Außerdem befürchtet sie, dass es ihr selbst nicht gefällt, was aus ihrer Tochter geworden ist. Kate findet heraus, dass dieselbe Situation auf sie und Jack zutrifft. Später fragt Kate Mikhail, wie er auf die Insel gekommen ist und er erzählt, dass er von einem Mann rekrutiert wurde, als er 24 war. Dann ist er mit einem U-Boot auf die Insel gebracht worden. Er erklärt, dass das U-Boot die Insel problemlos verlassen kann, aber seit die Unterwasserbake durch den elektromagnetischen Impuls funktionsuntüchtig ist, könnte es nicht mehr zur Insel zurück finden. Als Kate sagt, dass sie nicht verstehen kann, warum jemand freiwillig auf der Insel bleiben will, antwortet Mikhail, dass sie einfach nicht dazu in der Lage sind, es zu verstehen. Nach weiteren Fragen erklärt er, dass nur diejenigen die Gründe verstehen können, die auf der "Liste" stehen und dass Kate, Locke und Sayid nicht darauf stehen, weil sie Fehler haben. Außerdem erzählt er, dass die Liste von einem "großartigen Mann" erstellt wird, der alle Anderen auf die Insel gebracht hat. Mikhail sagt nur, dass es sich dabei nicht um Ben handelt. Dann weist er die drei auf spezifischen Gründe hin, warum sie nicht auf er Liste stehen: Kate "hat Fehler", Locke ist "zornig" und Sayid ist "schwach und verängstigt". thumb|right|250px|Der [[Sonarzaun|seltsame Zaun.]] Als Sayid sich darüber lustig macht, dass die Anderen angeblich so allwissend sind, spricht Mikhail sie alle mit ihren vollen Namen an. Er meint, dass sie mit Ausnahme von Locke Fremde für ihn sind. Als er jedoch erklären will, dass er sich bei Locke nicht sicher ist, weil er weiß, dass Locke vor dem Absturz an den Rollstuhl gefesselt war, wird ihm von Rousseau das Wort abgeschnitten. Sie will, dass die Gruppe sich etwas ansieht, was sie entdeckt hat. Locke und Mikhail starren sich noch einen Moment lang an und die anderen haben die Bedeutung des abgeschnittenen Wortes "gel--" ("gelähmt") anscheinend nicht bemerkt. Rousseau hat eine Reihe von Metallpfeilern mit Halbkugeln auf zwei Seiten an der Spitze entdeckt. Der geplante Weg zu den Baracken führt genau durch diese Reihe hindurch. Mikhail erklärt, dass diese Einrichtung die Baracken schützen sollte und dass sie mittlerweile nicht mehr funktioniert. Außerdem behauptet er, dass es die Baracken vollständig umschließt und es daher nicht zur Option steht, den Zaun zu umgehen, was Sayid auf seiner Karte bestätigen kann. wird in den Zaun gestoßen.]] Locke legt plötzlich seinen Rucksack ab und stößt Mikhail zwischen zwei der Pfeiler hindurch. Sofort ertönt ein intensives brummendes Geräusch und Mikhail sagt noch "Danke", bevor er Schaum vor dem Mund bekommt und sich heftig schüttelt. Blut läuft ihm aus den Ohren und der Nase und nach einem Moment wird er nach hinten geschleudert. Er bleibt scheinbar tot auf dem Boden liegen. Sayid fragt Locke wütend nach dem Grund, warum er sie überhaupt begleitet. Dann entwickeln sie einen Plan, um den Zaun zu überqueren: Sie wollen einen Baum fällen und daraus eine Rampe bauen, die sie an einen der Pfeiler legen, um so über den Zaun klettern zu können. Als Sayid sagt, dass die Axt sich in Lockes Rucksack befindet, wird dieser nervös und will sie selbst herausholen. Doch Kate und Sayid kommen ihm zuvor und entdecken C4 in seinem Rucksack. thumb|right|250px|[[Mikhail bricht scheinbar tot zusammen.]] Dieses C4 stammt aus der Flammen-Station und impliziert, dass er die Zerstörung der Station entgegen seiner vorherigen Aussagen bewusst in Kauf genommen hat. Sie setzen ihren Plan um und schaffen es, den Zaun so zu überqueren. Kurz darauf erreichen sie die Grenzen der Baracken. Es ist eine moderne Wohngemeinschaft, die einem Vorort ähnelt. Sie besteht aus einladenden Häusern, Gehwegen, Landschaftsdekorationen und Landwirtschaftsanlagen. Während sie sich im Unterholz verstecken sehen sie plötzlich Jack, der genau auf sie zuläuft. Kate will seinen Namen rufen und auf ihn zugehen, aber Sayid hält sie lang genug zurück, bis sie sehen kann, dass Jack mit Tom nur Football spielt. Jack fängt den Ball und wirft ihn freudig auf den Boden, um einen Touchdown zu simulieren. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * "Par Avion" (Originaltitel der Episode) ist Französisch und bedeutet "über den Luftweg". Der Ausdruck wird dazu genutzt, um Briefe zu kennzeichnen, die per Luftpost verschickt werden sollen. "Aves" ist Lateinisch und bedeutet "Vogel". * Die Nachricht, die Claire verfasst: * Nach Mikhails "Tod" kann man sehen, dass sich sein Brustkorb noch hebt und senkt. Dies wurde zunächst als Blooper gewertet. In der Episode wird jedoch bestätigt, dass er noch lebt. * Bei den Baracken sind Streuwagen (für Saatgut), Fahrräder und Schaukeln zu sehen. Außerdem kann man ein Kind sehen. Produktion * Ben, Hurley, Juliet, Nikki und Paulo kommen in dieser Episode nicht vor. * Am 20. März 2007 wurde ein Podcast für diese Episode veröffentlicht. * Diese Episode ist die erste von Claire, in der Aaron keine Rolle für Claires Handlungen in den Rückblenden und auf der Insel spielt. * Es ist bereits das dritte mal, dass eine Episode, die sich auf Claire konzentriert, unmittelbar nach einer Episode, die sich auf Sayid konzentriert gesendet wird. * Die Darstellerin von Carole Littleton wird in den Credits nicht erwähnt. Es handelt sich um die Schauspielerin Arlene Newman-Van Asperen. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Nachdem Charlie Claires Nachricht an dem Ring der Möwe befestigt hat, kann man sehen, dass sie sich immer noch in Charlies Hand befindet. Dies ist ein bestätigter Fehler. * Als Claire in dem Unfallwagen aufwacht, ist zu sehen, das die Hauptskala des Tachos in Meilen pro Stunde angegeben ist. In Australien gelten jedoch Kilometer pro Stunde als Norm. Das gezeigte Auto ist ein Rechtslenker, was wiederum zu den australischen Vorschriften passt. Die Sirene im Hintergrund ist jedoch eine amerikanische und keine australische. * Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass die Unfallbeteiligten die medizinischen Kosten tragen müssen. In einem solchen Fall würden die Kosten von dem australischen Gesundheitssystem "Medicare" oder "CTP" übernommen werden. Natürlich würde jede Versicherungsgesellschaft versuchen, ihre Ausgaben so gering wie möglich zu halten, aber es ist die Aufgabe von Medicare, lebenswichtige Behandlungen von "öffentlichen Patienten" zu bezahlen. CTP deckt die medizinische Behandlung von Opfern von Autounfällen ab. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Rückblende beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme von Claires linkem Auge und die Handlung auf der Insel mit einer Nahaufnahme von ihrem rechten Auge. * Claire ist in einen Verkehrsunfall verwickelt. * Claires Mutter liegt im Koma und wird von lebenserhaltenden Maschinen versorgt. * Charlie ist es scheinbar immer noch bestimmt, zu sterben, während Desmond versucht, seinen Tod zu verhindern. * Claire hat ihrer Mutter vor dem Unfall gesagt, dass sie sie hasst und sich wünschen würde, dass sie stirbt. Später weist sie Christian Shephard, ihren Vater, ab. * Claire will eine Nachricht an einer markierten Möwe anbringen, um Rettungsmannschaften zu kontaktieren. * Christian Shephard, der Vater von Jack, ist auch der Vater von Claire, was die beiden zu Halbgeschwistern macht. * Claire ändert ihre Haarfarbe von schwarz zu blond. * Desmond besteht darauf, dass er auf der Jagd nach Wildschweinen ist, als er von Claire angesprochen wird. * Christian besteht darauf, dass Claire Sterbehilfe in Betracht ziehen sollte statt ihre Mutter eines natürlichen Todes sterben zu lassen oder sie im Koma zu halten. * Claire wurde erzählt, dass ihr Vater gestorben ist. * Claire glaubt, dass Charlie sie anlügt. * Claire entschuldigt sich bei ihrer Mutter. * Der Kilometerzähler in Claires Auto besteht aus schwarzen und weißen Buchstaben und die letzten drei Zahlen sind 10,8. * Mikhail erwähnt einen "großartigen Mann". * Als Claire die Möwe freilässt, wird sie von 14 anderen Möwen begleitet. In der nächsten Szene beobachtet Kate dieselben 15 Möwen. * Mikhail behauptet, dass der Sonarzaun nicht mehr funktioniert. * Locke stößt Mikhail in den Zaun und tötet ihn dadurch scheinbar. Mikhail bedankt sich kurz vor seinem Tod für diese Tat. * Kate und Sayid entdecken, dass Locke eine Ladung C4 mitgenommen hat. * Desmond lockt Charlie unter einem Vorwand von Claire weg, weil er gesehen hat, dass er in ihrer Nähe sterben würde. * In der letzten Szene der Rückblende ist Claire schwanger. * Claire schaltet den Fernseher für ihre Mutter ein und schaltet auf eine Dokumentation über Zugvögel. * Mikhail sagt, dass Kate, Sayid und Locke nicht auf der Liste stehen, weil sie "Fehler haben". * Claire benutzt Fische als Köder für ihre Möwenfalle. * Sayid vergleicht Mikhail mit einem Hund. * Jack spielt mit Tom Football. * Rousseau glaubt, dass Alex sie nicht wiedererkennen wird und sie hat Angst vor dem, was aus Alex geworden ist. * Im Krankenhaus ist eine Durchsage zu hören, mit der ein "Dr. Evans" über einen Anruf auf Apparat 4 informiert wird. * Christian hat seine Frau mit Carole Littleton betrogen. Handlungsanalyse * Die Rivalität zwischen Lindsey und Christian Shephard wird erklärt. * Die Rivalität zwischen Sayid und Locke wird intensiviert, als Locke Mikhail "tötet" und als herauskommt, dass er die Flammen-Station bewusst zerstört hat. * Kate, Sayid, Locke und Rousseau erreichen die Baracken. Kulturelle Referenzen * : Claire legt Aaron auf ein Bondi Beach T-Shirt. Dabei handelt es sich um einen populären Strand in Sydney. * "The Fountainhead": Sawyer liest dieses Buch von . Der Titel des Buches ist ein Bezug auf Rands Aussage, dass "das Ego der ewige Ursprung des menschlichen Fortschritts" ist. Unter den Charakteren befindet sich auch ein Betrüger, der eine Frau namens "Katie" liebt. * : Jack spielt Football mit Tom. * " ": Sawyer nennt Claire beinahe "Barbie" (er sagt jedoch nur "Barb..." weil er sich daran erinnert, dass er eine Woche lang keine Spitznamen verwenden darf). Barbie ist eine blonde Puppe, die seit 1959 von verkauft wird und sehr erfolgreich ist. * " ": Luke und Leia kämpfen gemeinsam gegen die Dunkle Seite und das Imperium. Im letzten Film finden sie heraus, dass sie Zwillingsgeschwister sind. Diese Information wird Luke von einer toten Person mitgeteilt. Luke findet außerdem nach einer Niederlage im Kampf heraus, dass sein größter Feind Darth Vader sein Vater ist. Literarische Methoden Mindfuck * Die Entdeckung, dass Jack mit den Anderen vergnügt Football spielt, ist ein Mindfuck. Vorahnungen * Mikhail atmet immer noch, als Kate sich seinen Körper ansieht. Dies deutet seine Rückkehr in einer späteren Episode an. * Locke stößt Mikhail ohne zu zögern in den Zaun um herauszufinden, was passiert und weil er in ihm eine Gefahr sieht, da er von Lockes Lähmung weiß. In einer späteren Episode wird gezeigt, dass Locke von seinem Vater aus einem Fenster gestoßen wird, weil Locke etwas gegen ihn in der Hand hat. * Locke meint, dass "etwas C4 irgendwann nützlich sein könnte". Er nutzt es später, um das U-Boot der Anderen zu sprengen, was eine für seine Zwecke nützliche Handlung ist. Querverweise * Locke hat eine Ladung C4 aus der Flammen-Station mitgenommen. * Claire lehnt es eine Zeitlang ab, dass Charlie sich in ihrer und Aarons Nähe aufhält, weil sie glaubt, dass er lügt. Sie hat ihn zuvor weggeschickt, weil er rückfällig geworden ist und weil er versucht hat, Aaron ohne ihre Erlaubnis zu taufen. * Desmond behauptet, dass er Wildschweine jagen will. Locke hat diese Tätigkeit als Vorwand benutzt, als er und Boone die Luke entdeckt haben. * Locke und Sayid streiten sich über die Effizienz ihrer Navigationsmethoden. Während Sayid mit dem Verkabelungsschema arbeitet, vertraut Locke seiner "Nachricht" auf Ekos Stock. Im Verlauf der Serie wurden immer wieder die Standpunkte von Wissenschaft und Glauben einander gegenübergestellt. * Mikhail sagt, dass Kate, Locke und Sayid nicht auf einer bestimmten Liste stehen. Ethan und Goodwin sollten Listen der Überlebenden anfertigen ; die Anderen hatten Listen dabei, als sie die Überlebenden des Heckteils angegriffen haben ; Beatrice Klugh gibt Michael eine Liste der Leute, die er entführen soll und Danny Pickett erwähnt, dass "Shephard" nicht auf Jacobs Liste stand . * Sawyer will einen Spitznamen für Claire verwenden und erinnert sich im letzten Moment daran, dass er seit dem Tischtennisspiel eine Woche lang keine Spitznamen mehr verwenden darf. Offene Fragen * Von was für einer Liste redet Mikhail? * Wer ist der "großartige Mann", der sie geschrieben hat? * Wie kann es sein, dass Danielle in all den Jahren noch nie auf den Zaun gestoßen ist? * Kennt Claire Christian Shephards Namen und weiß sie, dass sie mit Jack verwandt ist? * Wird Claires Rettungsplan aufgehen? * Warum soll Locke nicht auf der Liste stehen? * Welche Fehler hat Kate? * Warum ist Jack in der Lage, gelassen mit den Anderen Football zu spielen? Zitate Locke: "Warum lassen wir ihn noch mal am Leben?" Sayid: "Was schlägst du vor? Dass wir ihn abknallen wie'n Hund?" Locke: "Nein. Ich liebe Hunde." Sayid: "Nach der Lage des Baches zu urteilen müssten wir hier sein, und wenn der Maßstab stimmt, dann müssten seine Leute zwei Meilen in diese Richtung sein. Ich erwarte nicht, dass du uns das bestätigst." Locke: "Auf der Karte sind elektrische Leitungen verzeichnet, Sayid. Sie ist wohl nicht so genau, wie du glaubst." Sayid: "Natürlich ist sie nicht unfehlbar, so wie die magischen Schnitzereien auf deinem Stock." Locke: "Hey, dieser Stock hat uns zu der Station geführt." Sayid: "Ach, die Station, die du versehentlich in die Luft gesprengt hast." Locke: "Wenn du mich gewarnt hättest, dass der Keller voller C-4 war, dann wär ich vielleicht vorsichtiger gewesen." Mikhail: "Das würdest du nicht verstehen." Kate: "Versuch's mal." Mikhail: "Hab mich falsch ausgedrückt. Ich wollte damit sagen, dass du gar nicht fähig bist, es zu verstehen." Sayid: "Ich dachte, du wusstest nichts von dem C-4." Locke: "Das war anscheinend gelogen." Sayid: "Wieso hast du es eingesteckt?" Locke: "Etwas C-4 kann irgendwann nützlich sein." Sayid: "Lass dir was Besseres einfallen." Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 3 da:Par Avion en:Par Avion es:Par Avion fr:3x12 it:Per via aerea nl:Par Avion pl:Par Avion pt:Par Avion ru:Par Avion